


I should have listened

by Spiderladslut



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Implied Blackhood, The Author Regrets Nothing, bullet wounds, minor blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderladslut/pseuds/Spiderladslut
Summary: I found this in my drafts so I just went ahead and finished it. Enjoy~





	I should have listened

Jughead felt empty and hollow, there was sound but he couldn’t hear it. He could hear people yelling, at him? At him. But he couldn’t hear them. Their words were a blur Just like his world. Everything is slow; and blurry. Someone is shaking his shoulders and it’s bringing him back to reality.

He can see before he can hear. It’s his dad. Worry is plastered all over his face. His dads hands are big is what Jughead thinks. Big, and gruff from years of hard work and fighting.

Fighting… fighting… he remembers fighting, from when he was a kid. there was screaming and things being thrown and threats. And crying, his dad would always cry when his mom stormed out, or his mom when his dad stormed out. And Jellybean… he always had his hands cupped over her ears as she cried her little heart out. Her sobs racked her body and she couldn’t breath from the hitches of her breath.

Jughead feels his eyes start to Droop, his head is feeling heavy by the second and his stomach feels weirdly warm. Like there’s a liquid on them. Like warm water.

He can finally hear right before he passes out, it’s the scream of his father.

_“Don’t leave me”_

-

FP watches as his son eyes are glazed and his breath become shorter and shallower.

His hands are pressed on his wound, his bullet wound.

He was just coming home from a shift at pops when he saw the quick light and sound of a gun going off. He watched the figure run out of house and the screaming of Jughead.

Everything is blurry after that, he remembers calling 9-1-1 but he doesn’t remember the ride to the hospital.

He remembers Alice and Fred along with their kids running in but he doesn’t remember calling them.

He remembers staring at the blood on his hands, his sons blood. But he doesn’t remember when it gets washed off.

And to be honest, he doesn’t want too.

-

Betty is a wreck, she got the call but she didn’t listen. She should have listened, but she didn’t. And it almost cost Jughead’s life.

She can hear Archie and Veronica Comfort her but she doesn’t listen because she doesn’t deserve it. Not after being the reason for this to happen.

It’s about two hours later when Jughead is out of surgery that they say they can go back.

FP is the first one to go in. Betty can hear him crying and trying to stifle it but failing.

Betty comes in next.

She takes a look at him

And she breaks

Jughead doesn’t ask what she meant when she sobs.

“ _I should have listened, this wouldn’t have happened if I Just Listened”_

**Author's Note:**

> Lol Not sorry


End file.
